Ways to tell if your Addicted to Naruto
by Roxas-Chan-Chan
Summary: I copied this from narutolover86. It was so funny, I did this. Please enjoy!


Ways to tell You are ADDICTED TO NARUTO!

**· Dye your hair blonde and try to walk up a tree.**

· Live by a strict diet of only ramen.

**· Call your semester examine a Chuunin exam.**

· Trade in your favorite hat for a forehead protector.

**· Roll your eyes back in your head and shout "Byakugan".**

· Copy every thing a person does and claim it's your bloodline.

**· Stay up all night waiting for the release of the next manga chapter.**

· Start adding the words chan and kun on the end of your friends names.

**· Paste a piece of paper that says come come paradise on the front of adult books.**

· Jump off a cliff and attempt to use Kuchiyose No Jutsu to summon the toad king.

**· Keep all your money in a frog shaped wallet.**

· Memorize the 64 points of Ninpou.

**· Stick your hand in a electric box and scream "Chidori" as you pass out.**

· Join a website and use the name Neji as your s/n.

**· Start to call your teachers Sannin.**

· Claim your going to kill your best friend so you can have a better Sharigan.

**· Sit in your local book store and read the manga all day.**

· Agree to stay up and write this list so you can be added to the staff of Naruto Central.

**· Spend your week searching down Naruto sites.**

· Graduate high school and proclaim yourself as an Anbu.

**· Cry at the flash back scenes of Sasuke's family.**

· Try to hit Itachi through the screen when he tortures Sasuke.

**· List Anbu as current occupation on a job application.**

· Can spout out a random character quote on command.

**· Draw symbols on a scroll and try to seal a hole in a wall with it**.

· Sneak around and try to beat your grand father.

**· Wake up in the middle of the night and scream "Itachi why?!".**

· Eat all day and all night, and then try to roll into a ball and run someone down.

**· Get bit by a snake and decide stabbing the wound is a good idea.**

· Read manga 24 hours non-stop.

**· Decide that if u can't hit a tree 1500 times then you'll jump rope 1500 times.**

· Decide to call your moral code your "ninja way".

**· When you run, you run with your arms behind you.**

· Try to walk on top of a hot spring.

**· When someone asks you what your dream is, say that its to be Hokage.**

· Write your name in blood on a big scroll.

**· Take a leave of absence for two and a half years and when you come back pretend you're cooler and smarter.**

· You paint the kyuubi seal on your stomach and claim you have a demon inside of you.

**· You dye your hair red and carry around bags of sand**.

· You carve the Hokage's faces on a mountain.

**· You name your dog Akamaru or Pakkun.**

· You always wear sunglasses and keep bugs in your pockets.

**· You get red contacts and claim you are from the Uchiha bloodline.**

· You always wear green, skintight clothes.

**· When you do something stupid, you claim you were being controlled by the Shadow Possesion Jutsu.**

· You dye your hair white and spy on girls.

**· You collect frogs and claim to be a Toad Sage**.

· You wear a gigantic black cloak with red clouds on it and claim to catch demons.

**· You sharpen chop sticks and claim them to be senbons.**

· You yell out "Wind Shuriken Throw of Death" when throwing a frisbee.

**· You stick pythons up your sleeves, jump down from a tree, and say that you're Orochimaru.**

· Throw knives around the house and scream "I am practicing to throw my kunais!!"

**· You try to gulp down ramen and nearly choke.**

· Paint dark circles with mascara around your eyes and claim to be able to control sand.

**· You faint when someone touches your forehead**.

· You flail your arms in circles to try and kill bees.

**· You try to kill your brother every day.**

· Dye your hair pink and follow around the hottest guy you can find.

**· You constantly crack your knuckles and do hand signs without even thinking.**

· You claim your gym teacher to be your mentor.

**· You always wear an orange jumpsuit.**

· You claim your life goal is to kill your brother.

**· You drink sake and say you are in the "spring time of youth".**

· You add the word dattebayo to the end of each sentence.

**· You keep alcohol in your mouth then spit it out with a match by your mouth to create a fireball.**

· You poke people in their butts and yell "A thousand years of pain!".

**· You always carry a large fan behind you.**

· You paste Naruto's face on pictures of your friends and claim to have met him.

**· In the middle of the night, you blast a flashlight into your dad's eyes and yell "Chidori!"**

· Get Konoha tattoos on various parts of your body.

· **Tattoo the love symbol on your forehead to look like Gaara.**

· Carry a fan and wave it at anyone with a shadow.

**· Draw a swirl on your palm and claim to be able to do the Rasengan.**

· When being attacked, you spin in circles to defend yourself.

**· When fighting someone, you attack to hit that at their chakra points.**

· You name your pig Ton-ton.

**· You look in the mirror and think its your shadow clone.**

· You yell "Konoha Senpuu" when kicking a soccer ball.

**· You carry around a puppet all day and claim it is dangerous.**

· You call your teacher Iruka-sensei.

**· You go to school with a forehead protector and claim it is the new trend from the Hidden Leaf Village.**

· You say "Believe It" or "Dattebayo" after every sentence.

**· When you fight, you poke your opponent 64 times.**

· You stay up all night claiming that the Shukaku will eat you.

**· You lay and stare at the clouds all day claiming everything to be troublesome**.

· You have a frog wallet.

**· Every time your class goes on a field trip, you call it a mission.**

· You get angry and feel like punching Karin whenever she makes a move on Sasuke.

**· Paint your skin red and tell everyone you opened the third chakra gate.**

· You type in Konoha as your hometown on Internet forms.

**· You keep paper shurikens in your fanny pack.**

· You draw mouths on your palm during art class and pretend the clay figures you make come from the mouth.

**· When your parents ask you why are your eyes so bloodshot, you tell them it's your Sharingan eye.**

· Say "Itadakimasu" before you eat.


End file.
